This contract is for support in the area of data collection. The collection of CHIS data responds to recommendations of two NCI advisory review groups, including the Surveillance Implementation Group, which in 1998 recommended expansion of data collection efforts relating to risk factors and screening, particularly among under-represented segments of the U.S. population in regional as well as national populations. The primary objectives for supporting the cancer control supplement of the 2005 CHIS are: To collect and analyze data on racial-ethnic populations that have insufficient numbers for analysis in the 2000 NHIS To increase capability to conduct ecologic analysis at the county level (or sub-county level in the case of heavily populated areas); and To use modeling techniques to compare NHIS estimates with actual CHIS data, particularly for analysis of racial-ethnic populations.